


Blood-Red Sighs

by Kalloway



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Apple sighs, Raven questions.
Kudos: 12
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Blood-Red Sighs

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, August 6/it's not always rainbows and butterflies

Sprawled on her bed, an old book about magic in hand, Raven was thoroughly immersed in the origins of illusionary magic when she heard Apple sigh. 

"Wait, do that again," Raven said quickly. What did Apple have to sigh about? 

"Do what?" Apple questioned, looking up from her MirrorPad. 

"Sigh like Darling passing am armory," Raven replied. 

"I did not-- Well, maybe I did." Apple got to her feet and walked over to sit on the edge of Raven's bed. "It's not always rainbows and butterflies being me. Sure, sometimes it's kittens and unicorns and..." 

"Apple..." 

"My mother sent me several messages and needs immediate replies," Apple explained. 

Ah, that one Raven knew, to a degree. But usually she only needed to immediately reply because her mother was glaring at her from the other side of that mirror and she couldn't just pretend to have been away. 

"What kind of messages have _you_ sighing? 

"These." Apple set down her MirrorPad and nudged it over to Raven. "She wants me to decide on the accent colors for my holiday gowns independent of knowing the color-scheme for festivities or what anybody else is wearing. How could she ask me to make that sort of decision without giving me that important information?" 

Raven counted to ten before replying, though she was sure Apple thought she was just deep in thought about dress accents. 

"Maybe," she said, "the festivities will be themed around whatever you choose? You could ask? I'd go with the purple, though. You may feel that it's edging into my territory, but it's a good winter color. Save the pinks for spring. You could always go for a blood-red, if you're torn..." 

Apple was quiet for a long moment and Raven wondered what she'd said wrong. Was it the blood part? A deep red _would_ be a good winter color and likely offset the deep greens of any foliage. 

"That's... not a bad idea for once," Apple finally said. She reached for her MirrorPad and a moment later, she was quickly working on a message. 

Raven said nothing. Her book awaited. Though... she was tempted to sigh.


End file.
